


yet another porn drabble

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Like wow the series has ended, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Some porn to make me forget the trauma of season 8, Where did time go?, Wordcount: 100-500, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This would be fun.





	yet another porn drabble

Keith moaned as Shiro helped him unbuckle his pants, sliding them down with his boxers. The second his erection was free, was like heaven. The tight pressure against his pants had been painful, as he had only grown harder, and now it was gone. Precum was leaking from his cock, which caused Shiro to grin.

 

This would be fun.

 

The man lightly touched the base of Keith’s cock, before slowly starting to stroke him up and down, with a light pressure that caused the man to let out small whimpers that grew into moans, and he whispered the name of his lover, while biting his lower lip.

 

To Shiro, Keith was so beautiful the way he looked, and he couldn’t keep himself from him any longer, so as he moved his head down, he pressed a soft kiss on the tip of Keith’s cock, before letting his tongue run over the base, licking the sensitive shaft, while still holding him.

 

The man moaned at Shiro, loving every second of it.

 

After a while, Shiro opened his mouth wide, and took all of Keith as deep as he could, gagging in the process. Feeling Shiro’s warm, tight mouth all around him, along with his tongue playing, did it for the man, who soon hit the edge.

 

“S...Shiro!”

 

The man screamed loud as he came, and released inside of his mouth, cock still deep into his throat. And as he was done and pulled out, all Shiro did was grin.

 

“Looks like I did a good job.”

 

Chuckle.

 

“The best.”


End file.
